Fan:FalloutEuoplodramon
Some thought that Euoplodramon couldn't get any worse than it was. Some thought Euoplodramon was dangerous already. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING could prepare anyone for the terrible realization that Euoplodramon had absolute potential to digivolve into Super Ultimate, but not in the most life friendly ways as possible. When Euoplodramon's signature nuclear tail club was used to cause an extremely hazardous volcanic crater to implode to nothing before it could cause any damage, everything went wrong. Horribly, horribly, HORRIBLY. WRONG. Euoplodramon had mysteriously vanished when the volcanic crater was destroyed, many believing Euoplodramon was destroyed along with it due to the mixing energies. But that was just it, the mixing energies. The volcanic core had been absorbed by Euoplodramon along with the fallout radiation of the nuclear blast, further increasing Euoplodramon's extreme power and forcing it to digivolve into FalloutEuoplodramon. It is extremely deadly by all means, and it's armor is designed to block attacks from Vaccine and Data Digimon, meaning only a Virus Attribute Digimon can be used to seal FalloutEuoplodramon's impending countdown to ultimate destruction. The explosion caused by it's death is so great it can destroy an entire star system if not attempted to be prevented in any way. Basically, FalloutEuoplodramon is the most deadliest example of the Digital Hazard, to the point a brand new version of the symbol had to be used to classify HOW dangerous FalloutEuoplodramon is. It's tongue is actually what appears to leak from it's mouth, having been reduced to a boiling, magma like piece of flesh, as FalloutEuoplodramon's organs are severely burning down to it's own demise. Digimon World: Bronze Version Like it's previous form, it is exclusive to Bronze Version, but the item used to digivolve it into FalloutEuoplodramon is found in Cobalt Version. Likewise, it's counterpart Angesaurimon's (The offspring DNA Digivolution of Alberdramon and Irridramon) digivolution item must be obtained in Bronze Version. FalloutEuoplodramon, despite it's backstory, is neither faced in-game nor does it impose any unique quests at all. However, in Jade Version it is a whole different story. Digimon World: Jade Version FalloutEuoplodramon is used in the main storyline by Artilimon to hinder your progress, as FalloutEuoplodramon's dungeon starts with a 24 minute time limit on it, which can be increased if you have Ice Element Digimon with you. If you entire party is a team of six all of Ice or Water Element Digimon, the time limit is 2 hours. It is an extremely long dungeon as well if you're not careful, and whatever the case is, the Digimon that's used to attack FalloutEuoplodramon MUST be a Virus Attribute Digimon, or, if you obtained it already, use Angesaurimon to completely nerf FalloutEuoplodramon's attacks. FalloutEuoplodramon's signature move is similar to the move Perish Song from Pokemon; After a certain amount of turns, game over. When the move is used, 10 turns is all you have til the battle ends, and typically FalloutEuoplodramon ALWAYS uses it during it's last bit of health, during which it's Defense and Wisdom increase greatly. If Angesaurimon is not obtained at this point, it will temporarily join your party to help defeat it, or you can choose not to accept it's help. Angesaurimon is computer controlled, and will give your Digimon extreme attack boosts that will help in destroying FalloutEuoplodramon before the timer hits 0. If you know what you're doing, you'll have 7 turns left when FalloutEuoplodramon HP hits 0. After the battle, FalloutEuoplodramon actually uses the move either way, but Angesaurimon forcefully summons Dragoramon X to seal the entire blast away and seal away the Fallout Orb. However, after the main storyline, Dragoramon X will give you the Fallout Orb if it is in the same DigiFarm as Euoplodramon, which will allow you to digivolve Euoplodramon to FalloutEuoplodramon. Digimon: Bursting Cries FalloutEuoplodramon has a similar backstory to it's main bio in this incarnation. However, FalloutEuoplodramon is not the true enemy in the storyline. Rather a rampaging Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is the cause of the true chaos, even though FalloutEuoplodramon causes chaos in it's own way. BlackMechadramon is introduced in this arc, and Commander Kiryu obtains it by having RedMechadramon face it. Afterwards, BlackMechadramon, Stethadreamon, and other Ice Element Digimon help cool down FalloutEuoplodramon's impending destruction. Either way, however, while the fallout and heat explosion is prevent, FalloutEuoplodramon dies by melting in it's own severe body heat, after FalloutEuoplodramon pulls off one final blast to destroy Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Izzy had traveled to the B/C universe hearing of FalloutEuoplodramon's death, and then the spirit of it's previous form Euoplodramon arrives and gives Izzy the Tyrant Claw, which causes Tentomon to digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon. Suddenly, the digivolution is put to immediate use when Izzy asks why it was given the item to allow Tentomon to attain that form, as a feral BlackMechdramon nearly killed the entire group until TyrantKabuterimon effortlessly demolished it, humiliating Kiryu in the fact he didn't get the honor of doing so himself with RedMechdramon, and the group ends up in a humiliating argument as Euoplodramon decides not to be revived for everyone's safety. However, Dragoramon has other plans for Euoplodramon.....